Europe
' Europe' is a continent in Central Earth. The Western region is held by Orcs, while the Central and Eastern are dominated by Human Kingdoms and Chaos. The Region is dominated by the human religions of which Christianity in the south and south east, Dragonoph in Central Europe, and the domination of Sigmar in the northern region. Outside of this the worship of Chaos is prominent in areas of Europe, and utterly dominant in the Realm of Chaos. The Humans are the dominant group in Europe, although this is threatened after the destruction and annexation of almost all of Western Europe by the forces of the Orcs of Africanas. The Dwarves maintain there holdings in the World Edge Mountains as well as other places throughout Europe. The Elves control a few major forests throughout Europe, as well as maintaining Iceland in the far north as the Home of the breakaway Elven faction of Snow Elves. Beneath the ground lie the massive numbers of the forces of Skaven of whom have spread themselves from southern Italy throughout all of Europe and beyond. The Orcs have also become powerful in the continent following their massive capture of much of Western Europe, and their growth only stopped after the forces of the Naga invaded western Europe and engaged in a brutal conflict with them. History Main Article : Timeline of Europe Geography Regions of Europe Western Europe Main Article : France *Kingdom of Lothlorian *Imperial Empire of Matron Main Article : Hispania 'Central Europe' 'Valley of Lucerne' *Gondor *Lorderon *Lucerne *Westbridge *Weerhousen *Hogwarts 'Germany' *The Empire *Easterlings *Norway *Sweden *Lorraine *Arnor ''' South Eastern Europe Main Article : Croatia ' *Mordor *Kandor *Visigoths Tribes *Estalia *Dol Amroth *Byzantine Empire *Tilea *Karak Ankor Southern Europe Main Article : Italy *Roman Empire *Kingdom of Malta Rivers *Rhine River *Basberus River *Brhine River *Loren River Mountains *World Edge Mountains *Mountains of Lucerne Races of Europe Humans The Humans of Europe have overtime become the dominent race in Europe following the decline of the Woses, and Trollocs, but even this is tenious at all times as they are known for fighting amongst themselves nearly as much as the Orcs. Trollocs Arakhora Elves Dwarves Goblins Orcs Lizardmen Religion Christianity.gif|Christianity in Europe|link=Christianity|linktext=Christianity Dragon Worship in Europe.gif|Dragon Worship in Europe|link=Dragon Worship|linktext=Dragon Worship Emperor Worship in Europe.gif|Emperor Worship in Europe|link=Emperor Worship|linktext=Emperor Worship Humans The Humans of Europe follow three main religions and these are the dominant religions in Europe. More recently Chaos has made its presence known, and the Orcs destroyed France, and Hispania which were a bastion of Christianity Dragon Worship Main Article : Dragonoph '''Dragonoph or "Dragon Worship"' is a Pagan religion based around the belief that Dragon's are the origonal creaters of the world, and that God is in fact the first dragon Glaurung. In Dragonoph which is the name for the religion the worshippers believe that God created nine Dragons to watch over the different parts of the human life. Each Dragon would be worshipped by people, but of all the Dragons the ninth dragon named Aerene is the most important as he is the gaurdian to the gates of Heaven. In order for a dead person to enter heaven they must battle Aerene alongside the rest of those that loved them, and if they pass this test they can enter. If they fail they must go into the firelands with the Dragon of death Harnene. Dragon worship is the offical religion of only two kingdoms in Europe, but it has substancial followings in Central, and Eastern Europe. Inside the Kingdom of Lucerne the expansion of Dragnoph has been the main source of the religions strength for perhaps its history despite it being held longer in other areas. Dragonoph first became a religion following the supposed vision held by the prophet of the religion in the form of Ysgramor of whom was fleeing the lands of north far before the Great Migration. During his travelling southward he found himself near death, and just as he nearly died he is said to of been saved by Glaurung. Glaurung would take him to a magical land far into the sky where he would nurse Ysgramor back to health and eventually tell him the story of how the world begin. He told Ysgramor the tale of how the Dragons were the first to span the skies and it was the dragons that controlled the many elements of life and death. From this Ysgramor believed that the Dragons were the gods of the world, and that Glaurung was God himself. Returning to the Earth after being healed he would spread the religion in the lands of Westros, and then further into the Valley of Lucerne where he would build a great staircase in the mountains that led to a great temple called High Hrothgar. Following his supposed death the Dragonoph religion would spread throughout the Valley of Lucerne northward where it took root in the lands of the Kingdom of Alcase, and in several other Kingdoms of the region before it was resisted by the worshippers of Sigmar of whom following a sort of holy war became the bitter enemies of those who worshipped Dragonoph. Christianity Main Article : Christianity ' Christianity' is a major religion on Earth, and is most known as one of the three main religions founded by the life, and death of the three Man Gods. The Christian religion was founded by Jesus Christ of Nehekhara , and its holy cities along with main spiritual leaders still exist in Nehekhara. The religion and its principles spread throughout the world through the Bible which was a book written by Jesus and passed about and preached by the twelve deciples of Jesus Christ. Christianity has spread to as far west as Nord America, and as far east as Nippon, so it is a truly Global religion, and has the second largest population amongst the organized religions with only Confusionism having more followers. Christianity is now led by a Council called the Apostles of Jesus, of whom were the loyal commanders of Jesus Christ. While some of the Apostles have fallen their numbers are still high, and they continue to preach the Bible to the Empire of Nehekhara and are a part of the decision process to picking the leadership of Nehekhara. Christians believe that Jesus is the Messiah prophesied in the Hebrew Bible, referred to as the "Old Testament" in Christianity. The foundation of Christian theology is expressed in the early Christian ecumenical creeds which contain claims predominantly accepted by followers of the Christian faith. These professions state that Jesus suffered, died, was buried, and was resurrected from the dead to open heaven to those who believe in him and trust him for the remission of their sins (salvation). They further maintain that Jesus bodily ascended into heaven where he rules and reigns with God the Father. Most denominations teach that Jesus will return to judge all humans, living and dead, and grant eternal life to his followers. He is considered the model of a virtuous life, and both the revealer and physical incarnation of God. Christians call the message of Jesus Christ the Gospel ("good news") and hence refer to the earliest written accounts of his ministry as gospels. Emperor Worship Main Article : Emperor Worship Chaos Main Article : Chaos Other Dwarves Elves Kandor Category:Continent Category:Earth